Family
by thistlesherastiliin
Summary: Nik, Sith Warrior, has a conflict that results in a breakup with Vette her current romantic interest. She calls upon her brother Drew(Andronikos Revel, Sherasiltiin Legacy) to give her advice and comfort.


_Cast of Characters:_

_Andronikos Revel-human pirate, son of Anronikos Revel (The Thisle Legacy) and Casey Rix (Sherastiliin Legacy's Andronikos)_

_Nia'ree-Chiss Sith Inquisitor, Sherastiliin Legacy_

_Vette-Twi'lek companion of Sith Warrior, Thistle Legacy  
_

_Kaliyo-Rattataki companion of Imperial Agent, Sherastiliin Legacy_

_Nik'khe-Sith Pureblood/Human, Sith Warrior, daughter of Andronikos Revel and A'iofe, Sith Inquisitor, Thistle Legacy  
_

**N**ik woke up to a series of punches from a cursing Twi'lek. Vette had retreated to her native tongue and from what Nik could make from it, knowing mostly only curse words in Twi'lek, most of the words she knew were currently flowing from Vette's mouth directed at her. The interspersing of the word 'Kaliyo' is what triggered realization in Nik's face.

Nik stood up and backed slowly from Vette glad for the first time that Vette left her blasters in the crew quarters. "Now Vette, Kaliyo…is…well she's not you, she's just…we just had a little fun together that's all. Calm down."

Vette found Nik's armor where it had been abandoned on the floor and started chucking it violently in Nik's direction. "It's the same thing you idiot! Gah! I should have listened to your father! He told me, he told me you…." Vette gulped a breath amid her tears. "We are done! Done!"

Vette grabbed her robe and ran sobbing to the crew quarters.

Nik bit her lip. Thought about following her and thought better of it. Vette was probably right. Total screw up.

She pulled on some clothes and gathered her blasters and vibrosword. And stared at Quinn, looking at her. "I'm going to Alderaan for a drink. Go back to…" she waved her hand… "wherever you were. Watch the ship. Make sure Vette doesn't blow it up. I don't need a babysitter."

Nik hit the cantina off the spaceport, got a drink and opened her holo, punching in a code she had memorized almost immediately. She knew how late it was but hoped that he might answer anyway. She knew Drew and Nia'ree were still in orbit, but the likelihood was he was asleep, and if he was with Nia'ree he was unlikely to answer the holo, but if he was alone he might, and while she didn't need a babysitter, a brother would be handy right about now.

Relief hit her face when Drew's face resolved on the holo. She bit her bottom lip and ran her fingers through her hair. "Feel like popping off the ship and coming down to the spaceport cantina on Alderaan?"

**A**ndronikos had been pacing around the Fury for at least twenty minutes. He couldn't remember ever being in this kind of situation before. He had known Nia'ree now for maybe four months, and she had more or less told him he was welcome to share her bed at any time. He wanted to take her up on her offer, more than anything right now he wanted to crawl into bed behind her and hold her while they both slept. He'd never felt that way about anyone before. It had always been a 'love 'em and leave 'em' thing and he always slept alone.

Before meeting her, this wouldn't have been an issue. He would have gone to his bunk in the crew quarters without a second thought. Any time spent in her private rooms would have meant sex, and that was it. He'd never reached this point before with anyone, usually he had run for it long before, but Nia'ree was different somehow and it both thrilled and terrified him.

He had nearly resigned himself to the cold bunk in the crew quarters when his holo started chiming. Surprised, he pulled it out and answered it wondering who would be comming him at this hour.

His sister's face appeared and he saw the relief spread across her features when he answered. Something about her demeanor was off and he knew immediately she was upset for some reason. Her voice tried to remain light when she spoke, "Feel like popping off the ship and coming down to the spaceport cantina on Alderaan?"

"Sure thing, kid," he smiled at her, "In fact, I can do you one better. We're in a hangar. I'll be there in ten minutes."

Nik had a bottle of Corellian whiskey and two glasses and the booth in the back of the cantina. Situated with her back against the wall, her vibrosword within hands reach on the table, she had her blasters out and was flipping them with a blaster in each hand. Forward in a twirl, running through a sequence that looked well worn, forward, twirl, flip, slap into the backs of her palm to end the sequence.

Easily spotting Nik in the back of the nearly deserted cantina, Andronikos made his way over to her table, admiring her fancy gun work, before sliding into the bench next to her.

When she heard Drew's footsteps she holstered them with the same fancy flourishing she'd been flipping through without a thought.

"Hey, kid," he greeted her. Seeing the whiskey, he tossed back a shot and studied her pensive expression, "So, what's going on?"

He listened in silence while she poured out her story.

She bit her bottom lip with a wry look on her face. "Evidently said something in my sleep. Not sure what but…woke up to being vigorously beaten and called every Twi'lek curse word I know, and a few that I feel certain were curse words but I somehow missed knowing those. Only managed to figure it out once she started interspersing Kaliyo and a few other words of Basic in there…She was …pretty upset." Shook her head. "Thankfully she keeps her blaster in the crew quarters and didn't think of mine. So she settled for throwing everything she could find before she stomped out and went to crew quarters. Yeah, major screw up." Nik quirked a little smile. "Probably be a funny story if it hadn't been me it happened to."

Scooting closer she put her head on Drew's shoulder. He was slightly surprised when she did that. It seemed out of character for a Sith, but then he recalled what she'd told him about her life growing up and realized that whatever else her childhood was, it wasn't starved of affection. She had been a well taken care of little girl who knew people cared about her and would do what they could to keep her happy. "And she said something funny, well in the ranting, said Daddy warned her and she should have listened..." Nik looked up at Drew hurt plain in her eyes. "I know Daddy likes Vette, but…" She blinked a few tears away and quit talking and tucked her head back on Drew's shoulder and whispered, "I really didn't think I was something to be warned away from…"

He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer when she whispered her last comment.

He sighed. Unfortunately, he knew exactly where the old man was coming from there. He'd broken his share of hearts the same way and his own mother was proof that he took after his father that way. Obviously Nik did too. "I wish I knew what to tell you, Nik. I can say that I was the same way. Hurt my share, and I never wanted to hurt them, they just were more attached than I was. It sounds like he recognized that you and Vette were in that place where she was more attached than you and was trying to spare you both the additional heartache. I imagine that doesn't help right now. Now, you just feel like he betrayed you, and that hurts," she burrowed in closer to him, "You said yourself that you're a better friend than a lover. Maybe take the opportunity to become friends with Vette, and let your past be past."


End file.
